


Winter

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Budding Love, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Male Frisk, POV Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 6 forfransweek'stumblr challenge!Frisk is stuck indoors every winter due to the cold, unable to enjoy the snow. Sans surprises him with something special that'll change his life for the better.





	

There he was, stuck in bed yet again as another winter passed by without him. Frisk sat silently in his bed, his back leaning against his solid oak headboard, deep in thought. His pencil case was lying next to him, a few pencils of various colors and thicknesses strewn about on his charcoal duvet. He had been sketching a winter scene, but doing so at the moment only seemed to boil his blood. The young man sighed, smacking himself in the forehead with his sketch pad.

* pffffff…

A small gust of air blew between his lips. If he could scream and cry or even grunt, that would help immensely in getting his frustrations out, but he knew that if he vocalized in the slightest, that would be the end of his day. He’d be stuck coughing and hacking until he passed out. So, in order to save what little strength he had left, Frisk screamed internally, the only marker of his frustrations his seething look and the air blowing from his lips.

* ‘sup friend? a familiar voice drawled right next to his ear. * thought i’d come by to visit.

The surprise of having Sans pop in unexpectedly was just too much for Frisk, causing him to jump back, hitting his head against his headboard and crying out in pain.

* woah kiddo, you really need to chill out. no point in jumping out of your skin on my account. couldn’t use it anyway, the sneaky skeleton winked. 

* pffffff… responded Frisk somewhat angrily, his shaggy brown hair getting tangled up in his fingers as he rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly.

Reflexively reaching to the left to grab a pencil, the slightly dazed human flipped to a blank page and scribbled a quick response, holding it up to his friend to read.

« I’m in no mood to share my skin as it is, thanks. »

* heh, just kidding frisk. ‘sides, i didn’t come here empty-handed.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion as Sans motioned him to come to his bedroom’s French doors. The view outside was beautiful, but nothing Frisk hadn’t seen before. The forest around his little log cabin was covered in snow, the bushes and pine trees dusted with a healthy blanket of powdery snow. Still, the young man reluctantly clambered out of bed and walked over to the doors. Somehow, there was something different about the snow now that he looked closer. Its usual pure, unadulterated white hue was now colored with a slight hue of blue, some portions of it twinkling a rainbow of colors as it reflected the sun’s rays.

* for someone who managed to free monster-kind, you sure have a frail body when it comes to the cold, kiddo.

« Sorry for disappointing you, » the young man responded in writing, a frustrated look on his usually composed face. « That’s why I didn’t stay in Snowdin very long. » 

* and that’s why you end up with pneumonia every winter… Sans sighed, pushing the double doors open with a wave of blue magic. * which is why i’ve been working on this for you.

Frisk prepared for the onslaught of freezing air to come rushing against his thinly covered body, but shockingly, none came. His surprise was so great that the young man immediately forgot about the small bump on his head, or the fact that he would cough himself silly if he spoke.

* What is this? How did you…? he whispered, his voice raspy from disuse.

* magic, of course, Sans clarified, his pupils shimmering brightly as he stepped out into the blueish snow. * i’ve been working on this magical cold repellant. figured that you of all people should be allowed to enjoy the winter without getting sick all the time.

Somehow, the magic permeating the air and snow helped him feel much better than before. He cleared his throat tentatively, filling his lungs with the slightly warm air and sighing in relief. Frisk could feel the love and protective emotions suffused in the magic surrounding his little cabin energizing him. 

* Heh. Thanks Sans.

His raspy voice carried across the silent, snow-filled garden as he took a few tentative steps outward. Frisk let out a little gasp as his bare feet sunk into the blue-hued snow. It was soft, and warm. Immediately, the human’s first reaction was to throw himself face-first into the delightfully warm and tingly snow.

* woah buddy! don’t you think you’re going to overexert yourself like that? the skeleton chuckled, falling into the snow next to him with his arms and legs spread out. * if you were trying to make a snow angel, you did it wrong.

Gathering an armful of snow, Frisk stood up quickly, dumping it over the unsuspecting monster’s face.

* Shush you.

He paused for a moment, his face heating up considerably as he considered the amount of time it had taken his dear bone friend to create such powerful magic.

* And… Thanks, for doing this for me.

Sans sat up, the pile of snow covering his upper torso falling mostly to the side, leaving a glittery sheen on his blue, fur-lined jacked.

* you’re welcome buddy. the hardest part was making this whole thing stabilize for more than a few minutes. you should thank alphys for that one.

Frisk plopped back into the snow, feeling childlike giddiness at finally being able to enjoy the snow he had watched from his bedroom windows all of his life.

* How long will this last? he asked quietly, almost fearing the answer to come.

Now that he could finally feel and enjoy snow, the apprehensive human wanted nothing more than to keep this warm, protective feeling around him for as long as possible. 

* all winter long, Sans grinned as he made a large pile of snow between his legs. * i installed the tech on top of your roof so that the magic casts until the temperature picks back up again.

Frisk couldn’t believe his ears. All winter long! In another week, he should be completely over his pneumonia. Then, he would finally be able to frolic and play in the snow. The idea alone filled him with a giddy energy that he hadn’t felt in years; not since he had broken the barrier at the top of the mountain and freed his friends.

* oh, and i forgot to mention the best part, his friend said slyly as he pulled out a small bottle of ketchup and scrawled his name on the large, shapeless pile of snow. * the tech runs on my magic, so i’ll have to stop by every day to give it a jolt and make sure it keeps running.

* I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.

The pair eyed each other uncertainly for a second before Frisk kneeled down, his lips gently grazing the skeleton’s teeth. He sat down next to Sans, the grin on his tanned face growing by the second as he watched the monster next to him stutter and mumble in shock. Both boys’ cheeks were thoroughly flushed.

* Merry Christmas, bonefriend, Frisk chuckled. * I hope my present was as amazing as yours.


End file.
